Despertemos Juntos
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: "No es justo. Cuando yo despierte, tú seguirás dormido."


**Título:** Despertemos juntos (One-shot)  
**Autora:** Paloma Negra  
**Personajes:** Suzuya Juuzou y Shinohara Yukinori  
**Serie:** Tokyo Ghoul √A  
**Género:** Angustia  
**Clasificación:** Apto para todo público.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

**Aclaraciones:** El relato está ambientando en el final del anime Tokyo Ghoul raíz A.

«««««««««««««««««« »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**DESPERTEMOS JUNTOS**

Suzuya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un sueño que perdurara tanto tiempo en su memoria. Él vivía su día a día sin grandes ambiciones. Su forma de pensar era tan sencilla y limitada que no consideraba de gran importancia los sueños. De alguna forma, se podía explicar su comportamiento porque era de esas personas que soñaba despierto. Sin embargo, todo cambió una noche de verano, en el se encontraba en su habitación intentando dormir. Hace un par de horas había ingerido muchos dulces y pasteles. El exceso de azúcar le solía provocar insomnio, y esa vez no había sido la excepción.

Tras pasar casi una hora observando una polilla que había entrado por la ventana y chocaba una y otra vez con la pared, se puso de pie sobre la cama para verla de cerca. Estiró uno de sus brazos y agarró la polilla con una de sus manos. Cuando el insecto intentó escapar, la aplastó sin piedad. Sonrió y luego sacudió su palma sobre su pantalón para limpiarse. Comenzó a reír despacio y se lanzó de espalda encima del colchón. Aún se sentía lleno de energía y necesitaba entretenerse durante un par de horas más. El tiempo pasaba y sin ningún otro objeto o elemento en el que pudiera fijar su atención, decidió apagar la luz y jugar con sus elásticos que se encontraban en casi todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que el cansancio le producía pesadez en sus párpados. Estaba somnoliento, hasta que de manera imprevista, su cansada expresión cambió de un instante a otro al recordar aquella vez que fue a visitar a Shinohara al hospital. Nuevamente regresó a un estado de alerta, pero esta vez no se trataba del azúcar, sino que se debía a la imagen mental que tenía de su compañero con los ojos cerrados dependiendo de una máquina para seguir viviendo. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se dio varias vueltas para dejar de pensar en él. Su blanco cabello se había desordenado más que de costumbre y ahora cubría una gran parte de su rostro. Con el pasar de las horas había desviado sus recuerdos en pensamientos banales, y finalmente logró quedarse dormido.

Al encontrarse en otro mundo, supo en seguida que se trataba de un sueño. El ambiente de ese lugar era extraño desde un principio. A pesar de que el cielo estaba de un color gris, cada rincón de la zona estaba perfectamente iluminado. Las nubes se veían cercanas y la tierra que pisaba brillaba como si estuviera compuesta de cientos de gemas. Era un mundo de colores pasteles que producía una sensación de tranquilidad. Suzuya se sentía a gusto y comenzó a reírse, podía sentir su risa, pero no podía escuchar su voz. Caminó por un largo camino de piedras. Saltando y cantando una canción inventada en el momento. Con cada salto que daba sabía que se aproximaba a un lugar maravilloso. Después de avanzar varios pasos ignorando el sendero que se encontraba a su izquierda, vio a lo lejos una gran laguna. Al centro había una pequeña isla con un hombre de pie. Suzuya sentía que aquel hombre le era conocido y le inspiraba gran confianza. Se fue acercando para verlo más de cerca y salir de dudas.

Al acercarse a la laguna, comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras chapoteaba en la orilla haciendo que el agua generara pequeñas ondas a su alrededor. De pronto sintió que todo se deformó de un segundo a otro. La distancia entre él y la isla era menor, en consecuencia lograba ver con detalle la persona que estaba ahí. Se trataba de Shinohara, quien vestía el uniforme de CCG. El hombre parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el agua.

― ¡Shinohara-san!― exclamó Suzuya sorprendido con un inocente tono de voz.

El hombre levantó la vista y tras observarlo por un par de segundos con un semblante triste, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El hombre estiró su brazo y lo posó sobre la blanca cabellera del joven. Suzuya notó que la mano de su compañero se había agrandando para llegar hasta él, sintiéndose en esos momentos la persona más pequeña del mundo. Tras recibir unas suaves palmadas sobre su cabeza volvió a mirar con curiosidad a Shinohara.

―Juuzou ¿A qué le tienes miedo?― preguntó el hombre.

―Le tengo miedo a que la distancia nos vuelva a separar.― respondió de forma inmediata, sin meditar la respuesta.

―No hay forma de que los lazos se rompan una vez formados. Solo tienes que preocuparte de que no se enreden.

―Pensaba en ir a buscar un bote para acercarme.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Es que te encontrabas lejos.

― ¿Ibas por un bote aun sin saber de quién se trataba?

―Solo quería subirme a un bote. Pensé que sería divertido.― respondió haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia el horizonte. El hombre suspiró sin dejar de sonreír. ― ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan pronto hasta aquí?― preguntó Suzuya observando a su compañero que estaba aproximadamente a un metro de él.

―No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que querías verme y por eso me acerqué. Si no quisieras verme, tal vez hubiera desaparecido.

―Shinohara-san...― susurró triste.

―Dime.

―Siento que voy a despertar.― dijo Suzuya bajando los hombros junto con su mirada. —No quiero que se acabe tan pronto... ¿Qué puedo hacer para seguir soñando?

El hombre no respondió, y conmovido con su pregunta, tan solo se limitó a acercarse más a él para darle un cálido abrazo. El joven abrió sus ojos asombrado por la realidad que vivía en ese sueño. El abrazó lo había envuelto en una gran felicidad.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Suzuya había esbozado una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sentía que ese era la única oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Correspondió al abrazo y conforme pasaba los segundos, lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sintiendo que en el cualquier momento todo terminaría.

―Juuzou, cuando nos volvamos a ver, te invitaré un helado.― dijo el hombre en voz baja. Su voz se iba desvaneciendo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Al pasar los segundos, Suzuya sentía que los brazos que lo rodeaban con firmeza cedían y lo dejaban indefenso en ese enorme mundo de ensueño, comenzando a morder los elásticos de su labio inferior en señal de ansiedad.

―Lo siento, ya es hora de irme...― dijo el hombre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer y al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con el cielo.

―Pero no es justo. Cuando yo despierte, tú seguirás dormido, ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta resonó en su cabeza y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

―Shinohara-san― dijo abriendo sus ojos al terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su compañero y despertando en su oscura habitación.

Al enfrentarse al mundo real, se sentó sobre la cama acercando sus rodillas al mentón y las envolvió con sus brazos. Se quedó quieto en esa posición con la cabeza agachada intentado mantener vivo el recuerdo de aquel abrazo. La soledad le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho que no sabía cómo detenerlo.

―Te extraño, Shinohara-san.― dijo con la voz quebrada y abrazando con más fuerza sus rodillas.

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
